Flame and Metal
by starry-eyealchemist
Summary: Roy is deeply frustrated while waiting for the Fullmetal Alchemist to return to him. What will happen when Ed finally comes back? RoyxEd oneshot


For about the eighteenth time that day, Roy Mustang found himself looking up at the clock hung up on his wall in frustration. The hands moved along steadily as ever, almost like they were taunting him. He clenched his fists tightly above his desk, and his leg shook with anger.

_That damn Fullmetal._

It had been nearly three weeks since Roy had last seen or heard from the blond alchemist, and to his complete and utter irritation, he was getting extremely worried. It was just like Ed not to call or send a single shred of mail telling his commanding officer of his whereabouts, even though he had clearly told him to do so. Roy scoffed angrily, the vein in his head twitching. He was angry at Edward for never letting him know where he was or what he was up to, but he was mostly angry with himself for getting so worked about it in the first place. After all, if the damn brat went and got himself killed, that would only mean a mess of paperwork for Roy to have to deal with.

He sighed heavily, knowing that he was only fooling himself in believing that.

The truth was, as much as he hated to admit it, Roy cared deeply for Edward Elric. Despite the insults that the two were constantly hurling at each other, Roy knew that Ed cared for him just in the same way that Roy did. Roy had been the one to make Ed whole again after he was broken and beaten, and Ed had been there to pull Roy out from whatever deep pit of self-loathing he had fallen in to. The whole thing between them was a mess of fiery passion and hateful words and heartache. Slowly, they were healing each other with every touch. If it hadn't been for the Elric, Roy wasn't sure how long he would have lasted living in his own despair.

Roy leaned back, his fingers tapping against the side of his chair as he recalled the first turn of events that had put he and Ed in their current situation.

While waiting for Ed to finish a report on a rather long job he had just gotten back from, Roy had fallen asleep on the couch in his office. He couldn't remember exactly how bad his dream had been, they were always the same. Death. War. Destruction. Nothing too different. It must have been pretty awful, because the next thing he knew, he was being roughly woken up by two very different feeling hands. Roy's eyes had fluttered open to see a halo of golden hair and golden eyes hovering right in front of his face. Ed peered down at him frantically, and it was the first time Roy had seen the alchemist look so… afraid. It was then that Roy realized that he was covered in sweat and breathing deeply, his entire body shaking violently. But for once, he could scarcely remember the nightmare he had just been having. All he could see and hear and feel was the body of the man in front of him, and all Roy wanted to do was wipe away the terrified look in his eyes in any way that he could. Without thinking, Roy had crushed Ed's body to his, holding the smaller man against him. Roy had suspected Edward to kick and scream and push him off, but Ed had clung to him, his fingers digging deep into Roy's arms. Almost as if he was afraid to let go. The two had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Roy had no nightmares of blood.

After that, they went about their daily lives in much the normal way. In front of everyone, they appeared the same as ever. Screaming matches and whirls of insults were never unheard of between the two. But they knew, deep inside, something had drastically changed. The night after the incident in his office was the first night that Edward appeared at Roy's doorstep, and it had not been the last. Roy smiled softly to himself at the memory. It had been a tough battle, trying to tame Edward Elric, he still had the scars to prove it, but Roy managed to do so. And in the end, they had fallen into a deep, endless bliss of pleasure and pain. They both knew that they were taking their anger and fear out on each other, but they took it with everything that they had. It had been a long night.

And now, that Fullmetal bastard was taking way too damn long to come back to him. Roy would find himself staring out of the window sometimes for hours on end, just to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything red or gold. Hawkeye was really starting to worry about him, and she was constantly yelling at him to get his work finished. Roy broke out of his thoughts to look at the giant stacks of paper in front of him on his desk. He had been letting his work pile up on him for days now. If he didn't start soon, Hawkeye would have his head. Groaning, he reached into his desk drawer for a pen, managing to find one hidden at the very bottom. Pushing all thoughts away about a certain blond alchemist, Roy picked up the very first piece of paper he could get his hands on. He had just started to assess it when there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Hawkeye, I swear I'm doing it now, you don't need to check on me every five minutes." Without looking up, he scanned the words of the document in his hand when the doors to his office opened.

"Are you shirking your chores again, Mustang?" Roy's head snapped up, and dark eyes met golden ones as he looked into the smirking face of his lover.

Ed looked just the same as ever. Long blond hair tied up at the back of his head, red coat over dark clothes, and white gloves on both hands. It was a sight that he had grown accustomed to after all these years of knowing Ed, but the effect he still had on the Flame Alchemist was something Roy would never get used to. Trying to calm his flurry of emotions, Roy wrinkled his eyebrows together, crossing his arms over his large chest as he scowled at the man standing in his doorway.

"If I may ask," Roy said, his frown deepening. "Just where the _hell _have you been?"

Ed grinned, shutting the doors behind him as he walked further into the spacious room. "What's with the scary look?" He slumped down on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "Don't tell me you were worried about me, Colonel?" Ed looked up at Roy with a smirk.

Roy could feel his anger boiling deep inside him. _The little… _"As your commanding officer, it is your duty to report to me at least twice a week to keep me up to rhythm with everything you are doing." L_ike letting me know if you're even alive or not, _Roy thought darkly.

"Ah, lighten up," said Ed, waving his hand in front of his face in dismissal. "I'm fine, aren't I?"

Roy rubbed at his aching temples in frustration. "And how was I supposed to know that?" Really, it astounded Roy how completely daft the Fullmetal Alchemist could be.

"Well, I'm here now." Ed propped his chin in his hand. "Come on, gimme a break. You'll start growing grey hair if all you do is worry about me," Ed snickered. "I'll bet all you did was wait around for me to come ba—"

Roy slammed his fist down hard on his desk, shocking Ed into silence. "Enough," he said, trembling with anger. Ed's golden eyes pierced into his own dark orbs. "You really have no care for anyone else's well-being but your own, do you?"

Edward rolled his eyes, leaning farther down into the couch. "You should watch what you say, Colonel."

Angrily, Roy pushed himself away from his desk and rose to his feet. "You have absolutely no idea how I've felt these past few weeks, Fullmetal. I've been worrying myself sick to the point where I can't even concentrate properly. The least you can do is give a shit and pick up a goddamn phone for once just to tell me where in the fuck you are." He could hear his own voice rising as he spoke. Ed looked at him, his eyes shining brightly. Before he could blow another fuse, Roy turned his back on his blond lover, and looked out of his window to the clear blue sky outside. He was absolutely livid. With himself, with the way he felt, with everything. Roy was constantly battling a sea of emotions, and it was all the Fullmetal idiot's fault.

He was still shaking with rage when a pair of arms came up from behind him, snaking around his waist. Immediately, Roy felt himself relaxing as Edward curved his body against him, Ed's cheek resting against the middle of his back. Roy let out a deep breath before bringing his hands up to cup Ed's.

"Sorry… Roy," Ed whispered, tightening his hold on the colonel. "It's just kinda worth it not calling you to see you all riled up like this," he teased, chuckling slightly. "It's pretty adorable."

Roy could feel as Ed's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Roy seethed. "Oh, yea?" He turned his body around so that his face was only inches from Ed's. "We'll see just how _adorable _it is."

Before Ed could say anything else, Roy grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, pulling the smaller man's body flush against him as he captured his mouth with his own. Ed's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to free himself from Roy's grasp, but Roy only held on to him tighter. After struggling to no avail, Ed gave in to the colonel's hot mouth and reached up to wrap his arms around Roy's neck.

Roy molded Ed's lips with his own, kissing him roughly with all the pent up frustration he had been feeling all these long weeks. He took Ed's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and licking it with his tongue. The blond man groaned, allowing Roy full access to his mouth where Roy ran his tongue along Edward's. Without warning, Roy picked Edward up and sat him down roughly on his top of his desk. Papers flew everywhere as the two men held each other in a deep embrace. Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, grinding into his hips with his own. Roy could feel a hot fire burning deep inside him all the way to the tips of his toes. A fire that only Ed could quench.

Without taking his mouth away from Ed's, Roy removed Ed's gloves before slipping his dark coat off his shoulders. Roy slid his hands under Ed's shirt, and he hissed as the larger man pinched and tweaked his nipples. Roy latched his mouth to the side of Ed's neck, earning a low moan from the blond alchemist. He trailed kisses up and down Ed's throat, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. Not being able to hold it any longer, Roy quickly undid the zipper of Ed's pants and sank down to his knees.

"Mustang… w-wait, ah!" Ed threw his head back in pleasure as Roy took Ed's manhood into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Ed's length, slowly making his way all the way down and back up again to take him into his mouth once more. Ed writhed above him, digging his fingers into Roy's head that was between his legs.

"Ah.. Uhn..! Mustang. I'm gonna…!" Roy drove down harder with his mouth and grabbed Ed's throbbing hardness in his hand, pumping him slowly. He swirled his tongue around the tip over and over, loving the familiar taste of Edward that he had so been longing for. Roy's ears were filled with Edward's cries of pleasures. Knowing he was almost at his end, Roy dipped his middle finger into his own mouth, coating it with his spit. He rested his finger against the puckered hole of Ed's entrance and pushed on it gently. Ed's body jolted as Roy circled his hole with his wet finger while Roy continued to praise him with his mouth.

"No, d-don't—" Edward cried out as Roy plunged a finger deep inside of him. He pumped it in and out of him roughly, wriggling his finger at the bundle of nerves at Ed's sweet spot.

"Fuck! Mustang…there! Don't stop. I'm gonna...!" Edward called out his name over and over as Roy continued his sweet torture of him. Roy thrust his finger inside of Ed one last time as Ed convulsed above him, shooting his hot load into Roy's awaiting mouth. Rising, he saw Edward's lust filled gaze as he lapped up everything Ed had given him. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean.

"Turn around."

Immediately, Edward did as he was told, placing his palms firmly above Roy's desk and bending his body over it. The mere sight of him, ready and willing, was almost enough to send Roy over the edge. Quickly, the Flame Alchemist undid the font of his pants and leaned down, trapping Ed with his large body, digging his fingers into Ed's hips. He put his mouth to the blond man's ear, licking the lobe slowly with his tongue. Edward shivered.

"This is your punishment for deliberately disobeying my orders." Roy purred into Ed's ear as he pressed his hard length against Ed's waiting entrance. Edward gasped, blushing furiously as he tried to push his hips against his colonel's, but Roy continued to rub against him.

"Mustang…please," Ed pleaded.

Roy kissed the base of his lover's ear, grazing it with his teeth as Ed panted with white hot need. "Tell, me Fullmetal. What do you want?"

"I want you…" Ed voice was low and husky, barely a whisper.

"Speak up, Ed. I can't hear you." Roy pressed his aching length against Ed once more, and the blond man clenched his fists tightly, growling in frustration.

"You, damn it, I want you! Fuck me alre—"

Without warning, Roy brought his hips up, thrusting into Edward. The blond man cried out in pure ecstasy as Roy plunged into him over and over.

"Fuck, Edward…" Roy clenched his teeth together in pleasure. "So damn tight." He grabbed Ed's hips forcefully as he roughly thrust into him. The room was filled with Ed's hot cries of need.

Roy reached his arm around to grab Ed's throbbing manhood in his hand, pumping him slowly as he plunged deep inside of him. Edward moaned loudly as he tried to open himself up more for his dark haired lover. With his other hand, Roy cupped the side of Ed's face and brought their mouths together, their tongues swirling around one another's as Ed cried into Roy's hot mouth.

Roy broke their kiss and held on tightly to Edward's body as he continued to slam his hips into him, thrusting harder, making the smaller man pant and gasp. Ed was unbelievably hot and tight around him, and he lost himself in the feeling of the incredible sensations. He pumped Ed in his hand with the same tempo of his own thrusting. Roy could feel himself coming undone as Ed came for the second time that night. With a few more frantic thrusts of his hips, Roy arched and froze above Edward, throwing his head back in his own mind numbing release. The two breathed deeply, too lost in their own heated pleasure as they stood motionless.

Edward hissed as Roy pulled himself slowly out of him. The colonel sat down in his chair, pulling his blond lover's body down with him to sit on his lap. Ed looked up at him with clouded eyes, his cheeks a light pink. Roy enfolded his arms tightly around Ed, smiled lovingly down at him as he bent to kiss him softly on the mouth. Completely worn out, Ed leaned into Roy's chest as he quietly dozed off. Roy almost laughed.

Maybe that would finally teach the Fullmetal Alchemist to do as he was told.


End file.
